powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Psycho Rangers: Insane Evolution
Psycho Rangers: Insane Evolution is a series conceptualized by Klom89 (Klom99 on the Wiki) on Fanfiction.net adapted for television airing. The series was abandoned on it's native writing site back in 2010; and is now being re-tooled for airing, along with updated changes. Crystals containing prototypes for what would later become the Psycho Rangers find themselves discarded, ending up on Earth. Once gathered a century later; five people are chosen to utilize this power to protect the Earth from becoming the newest breeding ground for a universal-wide war. Rather than a native theme, Death, angst, and personal drama are key elements of this series, which opts for a semi-realistic setting as opposed to the kid-friendly atmosphere the Power Rangers franchise is known for. This is also the first non-Super Sentai series ever produced to not have Megazords. Story Astronema, one of the villains of Power Rangers: In Space, had originally intended for the Psycho Rangers to be independent. Unique colors, unique personalities, and weapons all their own were to be used to further her own secret campaign against her master Dark Specter. However, internal fighting and the growing threat of the Space Power Rangers made these plans moot. The prototype crystals that would be used to birth the Psycho Rangers were discarded, instead opting for the Psycho Rangers that we know. These discarded shards found themselves on Earth, where they laid dormant for a century. While this event took place, the Power Rangers' timeline proceeded as normal. The time spent on the Earth meanwhile found these Crystals secretly attuned to the Morphin' Grid, giving them a power similar to the one they were designed to house. These crystals were found by an intergalactic rebel known as Zalma; on the run from the Proelite Faction: A technological empire that intends to warp reality itself into a perpetual Darwinian battleground. Unlike other conquering groups, Proelite specialized in sowing discord and extensive fatalities within their target planets as opposed to just sheer conquest. Aware that the Earth would be an eventual target for the Proelite Faction, and that common methods for dispatching galactic evil-doers wouldn't work; Zalma uses the last of his powers to awaken the Psycho Crystals from their slumber and seek out suitable anti-heroic hosts to become the Earth's new defenders. But will the Earth take kindly to these new protectors? Or would they be labelled as the very enemies they battle? Rangers Arsenal Main Article: Arsenal (Insane Evolution) Morphers *Sanity Switcher *Negatizer 'Sidearms' *Schizo Shooter 'Individual Weapons' *Psycho Claws *Psycho Shield *Psychorang *Crazy Snipers *Psycho Ring/Psycho Spear *Ravager File Other Characters 'Allies' *Zalma: The Psycho Rangers' mentor and rebel of a Proelite-conquered planet. Brother of Visor. *Dean Lesler: Dean of the college the Psycho Rangers attend. Acts as an occasional moral compass for Creed. *Zack Arles: Daniel's love interest and college roommate. Eventually becomes a secondary advisor to the Psychos. *Melody Flash: Marx's girlfriend and eventual foil to Zack. Eventually becomes a secondary advisor to the Psychos. ** Grandier Police Force ***Chief O'Hara: Chief of the Grandier City Police Force. Initially suspicious of the Psychos. Grows to become their legal defender. *** Deputy Marcus *** Grandier Police Officers ** Earth National Army *** Lieutenant General Sisko: Leader of the U.S. Branch of the Earth's army force. *** National Soldiers 'Enemies' All-Father: Supreme Commander of the Proelite Faction. Seeks an eternal battlefield, even if it means warping reality itself. Visor: Proelite Emissary sent to Earth and brother of Zalma. Has a close friendship with his protector Kredo. Has the appearance of a 12 year old child, but is actually more than a hundred years of age. Kredo: Second-in-Command to the Earth-Invasion Fleet and Patron Knight to Visor. Acts as his father-figure. Grimoire: Assigned Scientist to Visor's fleet. Creates mechanical creatures with which to sow discontent on Earth. Also the creator of the Negative Ranger. Pawns: The foot-soldiers of the Faction. Rooks: Specialized foot-soldiers designed by Grimoire for tougher defense. Episodes #A Chosen Coincidence #Expectation Vs. Reality #Dark Honor #Scholarly Pursuits #Logic and Love #Et Tu, Visor? #Riding Dirty #Negativity, Part 1 #Negativity, Part 2 #Another Side, Another Story #The Law's Hands, Part 1 #The Law's Hands, Part 2 #Sibling Rivalry #Mental Breakdown! #Conditions of Conditioning #Plate Tectonics #Soka Creed vs. The World #Prejudice #Sins of the Past #Blood Ties #Memories #Minutiae #Assimilation #Rebellion, Part 1 #Rebellion, Part 2 #It's A Wonderful War #Mass Production #Conscience of the King #War Never Changes Trivia Proelite is a modified word based on "Proelium," the Latin word for battle. Category:Series Category:Psycho Rangers: Insane Evolution Category:Spin-Off Series